Chuck vs The Seven Days
by Pain Train 12
Summary: Chuck bets Sarah he can go seven days without her seducing him.
1. The Bet

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck_

_I am still working on Chuck v. Mike but this is an idea I got yesterday_

Chuck and Sarah were on Chuck's bed making out. It had been a few months since they had gotten together and both were very happy. They had to keep their relationship a secret so that the CIA and NSA Brass did not find out but they were ok being a real couple who pretended to be a fake couple. Oh course they had to tell Casey who was not surprised at all by the news. Casey said he would be fine with it as long as it did not get in the way of their missions. So far it had worked out great. Chuck had begun to get training and was able to defend himself better rather than running away screaming like a little chicken. General Beckman agreed that Chuck deserved to be paid and so set up a secret account so Chuck could receive his paychecks. The first thing Chuck bought was a new Crown Vic for Casey, since he was responsible for the destruction of his old one. Casey just grunted when he received the gift but Chuck knew he was grateful.

Since Chuck and Sarah were a new couple they were very into the physical aspect of their relationship. In fact they were more into in than most new couples, due to their great chemistry. For them having sex in Chuck's and Sarah's beds was not enough. It was fun wherever they did it but it got too routine after a while. So they decided to come up with new and excited locations to have sex. The first place they tried was the counter of the Orange Orange, and since Sarah was the only one who worked there they did not have to worry about another employer walking in on them. They then moved on to the public library in the stacks on the top floor that nobody ever seems to visit. They then moved on to the cage in the Buy More, and then to Ellie and Awesome's bed when they decided they needed someplace more private. Soon they realized they had not used Chuck's bed in a while and that led them back to where they were today. After getting busy for the eights time in the past two days they were beat and were taking a break.

"I'm so glad you agreed to date me," Chuck said

"Me too," Sarah replied

"So now what?" Chuck asked

"We lie here some more and you make me dinner," Sarah said

"Oh I have to make dinner," Chuck said with mock indignation

"You do if you want me to repeat the thing I did with my tongue," Sarah said

"Deal," Chuck replied

"You are in my compete control," Sarah said

"That's not true," Chuck replied

"Oh really," Sarah asked

"Yeah I can resist you anytime I wanted," Chuck said

"You wouldn't last a day without sex," Sarah said

"I could last a week," Chuck replied

"No way in hell," Sarah said

"Fine let's have a little wager," Chuck said

"What did you have in mind?" Sarah said

"If I can go seven days without you seducing me you have to come to Comic-Con with me, if you win I'll go on that sky diving trip with you." Chuck said

"Deal," Sarah said

"What can I do to seduce you?" Sarah asked

"Anything you want to," Chuck replied

"This is going to be so much fun," Sarah said as she and Chuck went back to making out.

_Please review_


	2. Chuck's Not Whipped

_Disclaimer: I don't Own Chuck_

Chuck was sitting at home playing video games when Morgan called asking if he wanted to come hang out, Chuck declined because he knew Sarah would be over soon. Chuck knew that it was going to be very though to resist Sarah for seven days but knew he could do it. He wanted to prove to himself and her that he had control and was not someone who succumbed to his every whim. He wondered what Sarah would throw at him?

Sarah was on her way to Chuck's placed and if looks could kill Chuck would be six feet under when he saw her. She had on a blue blouse that was unbuttoned so low it would give him a clear view down her shirt. She had on tight jeans that showed off her lovely bottom. Finally her hair seemed to have even more volume than usual and made her look great. She knocked on Chuck's door and when he opened it his jaw dropped. Sarah smiled and knew this bet would be won quickly. She had decided to just end it on day one, so she wouldn't have to torment the poor boy for so long. In case her outfit didn't work she had a secret weapon in her bag.

"Hello Chuck may I come in," Sarah asked

"Sure," Chuck stammered

"Thank you," Sarah said sweetly

Chuck and Sarah went to the couch where Chuck continued with his game while Sarah just sat and watched him. After a little while Sarah decided it was time to put her plan into action and started to kiss Chuck's neck on his special spot. Chuck eyes glazed over and he was beginning to get turned on but knew he had to fight it. He quickly got up and said he had to go get a glass of water. Sarah was disappointed that her plan didn't work but had a few more tricks up her sleeve. When Chuck got back she straddled his leg and began to grind against it and she started to kiss him as well. Chuck was determined to fight it and kissed Sarah with a closed mouth not willing to let her tongue attack his. He knew he was fighting a losing battle but he was determined to win and win he shall. He quickly got up and told Sarah he needed to make a phone call, he went to his room to collect his thoughts and while he was in there he heard a spraying sound. He didn't think much of it and when he emerged his jaw hit the floor.

Sarah had stripped off her clothes and used whipped cream to maker herself a whipped cream bikini. She had a mischievous grin on her face and Chuck knew if they spent any more time together today he was going to lose.

"Sarah I don't feel so good do you think we could hang out another time, thanks." Chuck said as he made his way to the bathroom.

Sarah was baffled that her latest scheme didn't work but also kind of proud of the resolve that Chuck showed. But she was still determined to win; Chuck might be able to resist her for one day but for seven? Did not seem likely, she left and in the bathroom Chuck knew he needed to take a shower; a long cold shower.


	3. Chuck's Trouble at School

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own Chuck_

Chuck was working at the Buy More when Casey came up to take to him. Instead of his usual scowl he had a smirk on his face.

"So Bartowski I had an interesting time listening to the surveillance tapes of your apartment from yesterday." Casey said

"Oh Crap," Chuck responded

"I must say I'm impressed I didn't think you would hold out, but I'm sure you'll crack any day now." Casey said

"Nope," Chuck replied

"Sure Bartowski keep telling yourself that," Casey said

Chuck had a sinking feeling Casey might be right but he didn't want to admit it. He had to hold out; he had to do it for himself. Chuck's thoughts were interrupted by Big Mike telling him he had a service call in take care of.

When Chuck got to the building he saw that it was some sort of studio. It had mats on the floor and Chuck didn't seem to see any computer equipment. He was worried that this may be a trap, possibly by Fulcrum but he suddenly heard a noise behind him and turned around.

Behind him was Sarah dressed in a Catholic's schoolgirl's outfit. She had on a plaid skirt that seem shorter than normal, a white shirt that was tied at the midriff, and her hair in pigtails. She was sucking on a lollipop and made her way towards Chuck slowly, giving him ample time to let him take in the image of her.

Chuck stood there in shock, what the hell was he going to do? There was no way he could resist Sarah for long. He knew he had to get out of there, fast.

"So what's seems to be the computer trouble miss?" Chuck asked

"I was hoping you could de frag my hard drive," Sarah responded with a smile

"Where is the computer," Chuck asked

"It's close to you," Sarah responded as she moved closer

"Well actually I just remembered that I forgot to bring my tools with me I'll have to come back later." Chuck said

"It seems you already have the tool you need," Sarah said as her eyes moved downward

"Well it may seem that way but that is not the case," Chuck said

Chuck then excused himself and made his way back to the Buy More. He knew he had to figure out another way to resist Sarah; he needed to talk to someone but whom? Casey was out, Morgan would tell him to drop the resistance but Captain Awesome would be good. Chuck decided to talk to him when he got home tonight.

That night Chuck had a good talk with Captain Awesome. Awesome told him that he sometimes went through the same thing with Ellie. He said running away only works sometime but a better thing to do is to talk to her, ask her about her day, what her plans are for the next vacation she has, stuff like that. Chuck thought it might work and decided to try it out the next timer Sarah tried to seduce him. Chuck figured it would not be long before it happened again.


	4. An Old Favorite

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own Chuck_

It had been two days and Chuck was still holding out. Sarah knew she would have to step her game up if she was going to win the bet. She wondered if Chuck could hold out for all seven days, she was very competitive and she wanted to win but a small part of her would be impressed as that would take a lot of self control on Chuck's part, after all she was very hot. Sarah knew she had to get some soon or she would get even more restless. Unlike in her past when she could just go find a random guy in a bar she was now hooked on Chuck, a one man woman. She needed her fix and she needed it bad. It was time to step up her game, the whipped cream bikini and the school girl outfit was good but kind of common she needed something more unique. But what could she do? Suddenly an idea popped into her head, Chuck always had a look of desire in his eyes when he was with her but she remembered it was most intense when she was in her Weinerlicious uniform. While she was glad she had a new place of employment so she wouldn't smell of sausage she missed Chuck's intensity from her wearing the uniform. Luckily she had saved the uniform and decided to wear it. She then decided to give Chuck a call.

"Hello," Chuck answered

"Hey Chuck I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out," Sarah said

"Sure, I'll be there soon," Chuck said

Sarah smiled ash she hung up and got ready for Chuck to come over. Chuck arrived soon afterwards with a list of topics to talk about and hoping that Sarah wouldn't try to seduce him. However he knew that him thinking that was just wishful thinking. His thoughts were confirmed when she opened the door and he found her in her old Weinerlicious uniform.

"Glad you could make it Chuck," she said in a breathy seductive voice

"Always good to spend time with my girlfriend," Chuck said

"Good to hear, I also like spending time with you and you know I bend over backwards to please you." Sarah said

Oh yeah this is going to be a long day Chuck though to himself as he sat down on the couch. Sarah decided they should watch a movie and bent down to put one in the DVD player giving Chuck a long look at her in her skirt. She noticed Chuck tensed up and smiled to herself. She sat down next to him and put her arms around him. Chuck however was not ready to give up.

"So how has your day been," Chuck asked

"Good so far, better now that you are here," Chuck said

"Ellie wanted me to tell you that she wants you over for dinner sometime next week," Chuck said

"Sounds good, you sister is an amazing cook." Sarah replied

"So do you have any vacation days coming up?" Chuck asked

"I'm sure I could arrange something with General Beckman," Sarah responded

"Cool, I've wanted to take a trip to the Bay Area for a while now," Chuck said

"That would be nice, would we be visiting Stanford?" Sarah asked

"I think we could, its not awkward now that I have my diploma," Chuck said

"Speaking of which do you plan to move on from the Buy More now," Sarah said

"I probably should, perhaps try to create that video game I've always wanted to make or work as a programmer of sorts." Chuck said

"It might make it easier for you if you had a cover where you had more free time." Sarah said

"True, I'm surprised the Buy More hasn't fired me yet," Chuck said

"You know they need you there," Sarah replied

"Yes, but if I do leave you know I'll have to bring Morgan with me," Chuck said

"Yeah I figured," Sarah replied

Chuck and Sarah spend the rest of the afternoon talking about vacations and work and all sorts of topics. They were really clicking and this was part of the reason they were such a good couple. It wasn't just that the sex was good it was also the deep friendship between the two of them. Both knew this was it for them. Their days of dating were over and they had both found "the one". Chuck left that night very content and Sarah was as well until she realized she had missed her opportunity to seduce Chuck. Still she had an amazing afternoon.

_Please Review_


	5. Training Day

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own Chuck_

Chuck rolled over in bed and groaned, why was his phone ringing so early in the morning. He looked over at his clock and saw it was Six AM. Chuck wanted to go back to sleep but his phone kept on ringing. He finally decided to answer it.

"Hello," Chuck said grumpily

"Aww did I wake you," Sarah said sweetly

"No, I was awake," Chuck lied

"Sure you were," Sarah laughed

"So what's up?" Chuck inquired

"Just thought it would be good if you got some self defense classes in so you don't always have to stay in the car, or rather have us tell you to stay in the car." Sarah responded

"You want to do this now?" Chuck asked

"Yeah it good to get it done in the early morning," Sarah said

"Fine, where shall I meet you?" Chuck pondered

"The super-secret lair under the Orange Orange," Sarah said sweetly

Chuck hung up the phone and got ready. He put on a pair of sweats, a tee shirt and a sweat shirt, and headed out the door. He drove to the Orange Orange and found Sarah was there waiting for him. She was dressed in black spandex that showed off all her _assets, _Chuck was suddenly conscious about the fact that he was wearing sweatpants, that weren't that restrictive. This could be a problem he thought to himself.

Sarah noticed Chuck's reaction to the way she was dressed and smiled to herself. This "self defense" class was the perfect cover for her trying to seduce him. And he could learn some moves in the process. She decided they would start out with some blocking; she had Chuck practice blocking punches she was throwing at him. Chuck wasn't that good at first but he seemed to be a quick learner and as Sarah picked up her speed of her punches Chuck seemed to keep up with her. Sarah then had him work on his punches and she practiced her blocking. She then had him work on his kicking and blocking her kicks. When Chuck had the basics down she had Chuck go through an obstacle course. After that was done she had Chuck work on weight training. By this time Chuck's shirt was pretty sweaty so he took it off so it was less of a distraction. Sarah could see that Chuck looked a lot more built than he did with his shirt on. This is a view I could never get tired of Sarah thought to herself.

Sarah then had Chuck take a little break as she got them both some frozen yogurt. She then decided that she wanted to work on hand to hand combat and she was pleased to find that Chuck remembered his training thus far. Sarah knew that she had Chuck convinced that this was just a training session and his guard was down. So she ran and him and flipped him over and then proceeded to straddle him with her legs over his hips.

"Well Chuck's looks like I'm came out on top," Sarah said with a devilish grin on her face

Chuck smiled and before Sarah knew what was happening Chuck had flipped her over so he was on top and brought his face down close to hers. He leaned down and kissed her. This was a powerful kiss and sent sparks through Chuck and Sarah. Chuck broke the kiss and got up, smiled at Sarah, and told her she had to go. Sarah was upset that nothing further happened and knew she would have to take a cold shower when she got home.

Chuck left the Orange Orange in a daze. He had nearly succumbed to her charm and knew he would have to be more careful. Still he had managed to win for four days and only had three days left. He hoped he could hold out.

_Please Review_


	6. Picnic

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own Chuck_

Chuck woke up around 9 AM the next morning and made his way into the kitchen for breakfast. Because of the workout he had slept quite well the night before. He was refreshed and content as he made his way into the kitchen. Ellie and Awesome were already there and were eating breakfast.

"Hey Chuck can I get you something," Ellie inquired

"No I'm fine I'm just going to grab some cereal," Chuck responded

Chuck got his cereal and started to eat, they all ate in silence for a little bit before Ellie spoke.

"So how are things going with you and Sarah," Ellie asked

"It's going well," Chuck said

"She hasn't spent the night recently," Ellie questioned

"Yeah we got a little bet going to see if I can resist her for a week so far I've gone four days." Chuck said

"Wow I am impressed," Ellie exclaimed

"So my tips worked out?" Awesome inquired

"Yeah they did, thanks," Chuck said

"What tips," Ellie pondered

"To keep Sarah at bay," Awesome answered

Chuck finished breakfast and got ready to go to work. He was working at the front desk and helping the few customers who came in to see him. Casey stopped by after a while to say hi.

"Bartowski I must say I'm impressed you're holding out as long as you have." Casey said

"Well what can I say Casey I'm just awesome," Chuck boasted

"That attitude should serve you well," Casey replied sarcastically

Just then Sarah walked in and approached the front desk. Casey wished her hello and made his way to the break room. Sarah asked Chuck if he wanted to go on a picnic after break. Chuck thought it was a good idea and agreed to go. The rest of the day consisted of another Twinkie contest Jeff did and watching Morgan and Lester have a duel in the break room with toy light sabers. Chuck left work that day in a good mood and made his way back to his place to change. He then met Sarah who drove them to a nearby park to have lunch.

Sarah spread out a blanket on the ground and then laid out the food. The food consisted of roast beef sandwiches and orange soda. She also had brought two pudding cups for the both of them. They ate as they discussed their day and when they were done they lay down the blanket and looked at the clouds to see what shapes they could see. Sarah then leaned over and started to play with the curls in Chuck's hair. She then used a finger to stroke up and down Chuck's neck and she could see his breathing was getting heavier. Chuck knew if he didn't do something soon he would be in real trouble and so he rolled over so he was out of her reach.

"Don't you find this romantic?" Sarah asked

"Sure," Chuck replied

"You know it's always been a fantasy of mine to do it out in the open." Sarah said

"Cool, we will have to try it sometimes, perhaps in a few days," Chuck responded

"So its not happening right now is it?" Sarah asked

"Nope," Chuck replied

"Oh well lets just continue talking then, I'm glad we are together Chuck." Sarah told him

"Me too," Chuck told her

"It had been so long since I had sometime to share things with, you are perfect for that. I can't really imagine myself with someone else. Being with another spy would be weird especially if it was Casey." Sarah said

"Well not as weird as me and Casey," Chuck responded

"Very true," Sarah stated

They lay on the blanket for a few more minutes before they decided to call it a day. As Sarah dropped Chuck off they shared a kiss that wasn't too passionate but showed how much they meant to one another. Chuck wondered how he had gotten so lucky and as she drove away Sarah thought the same thing.

_Please Review_


	7. Tron

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Chuck**

Sarah was at her wit's end not knowing what else she could do to try to seduce Chuck. The whipped cream bikini did not work and neither did the Catholic school girl outfit. The oldie but goodie of the Weinerlicious outfit didn't work either and when she had tried to seduce Chuck through working out he remained strong; Sarah thought a picnic might be the answer but he didn't crumble there either. She knew she had one day left before the week was up and she knew she had to do something that would really appeal to Chuck. She though about what his interests were and suddenly remembered the Tron poster on Chuck's wall. Chuck was always looking at that poster for some reason and Sarah knew it was one of his favorite movies. She figured that if she showed an interest in watching it that maybe Chuck would get into the mood. It wasn't what Sarah would usually think of doing for a seduction but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Sarah made her way to the video store and rented a copy of Tron. She then made her way to Chuck's apartment where she rang the doorbell and waited for someone to come to the door.

"Hey Sarah how's it going," Awesome asked her with a grin on his face

"Oh not bad just thought I would come hang out with Chuck," Sarah replied with a smile

"Well Ellie and I are on our way out but you kids have fun, Awesome said as he headed out the door to pick up Ellie from the hospital.

"Sarah made her way to Chuck's room and entered to find him reading at his desk. She went over to give him a kiss and he looked very glad to see her.

"Hey I was just about to call you," Chuck said with his usual big grin

"Well I thought I would surprise you and I rented a movie for us to watch," Sarah replied as she sat on Chuck's bed

"What movie," Chuck asked as he joined her on the bed

"Tron, I know it's your favorite and I thought we could watch it together," Sarah said as she pulled the movie out from a bag

"Best girlfriend ever!" Chuck exclaimed

Chuck and Sarah made their way out to the living room and Chuck put in the DVD. Sarah asked what the move was about and Chuck responded that it was a science fiction movie and she was just going to have to watch it. An hour and a half later when the movie was done Sarah could see that Chuck was in a really good mood. While Sarah didn't really care for the movie she pretended that she really enjoyed it. She could see this was making Chuck very happy. Sarah then asking questions about the film and Chuck was happy to give her answers. But the facade soon began to fade and Sarah grew bored with all the Tron talk. Chuck was still very excited and wanted to go on.

"C'mon Sarah if you don't listen to me how will you learn about the wonders that is Tron," Chuck asked perplexed

"I won't, but we can pretend that I am being naughty for not listening and you have to teach me as lesson," Sarah said as she pushed Chuck down on the couch and started to kiss his neck. She could feel Chuck not really putting up a resistance and she could also feel something else that showed that he was willing. Any moment now she knew Chuck would crumble; Sarah was feeling very happy until she heard a knock on the door.

The knock seemed to give Chuck some resolve as he pushed her off him and called out just a minute. He then looked down at his pants and realized he was in no shape to answer the door and asked Sarah to do it. It turned out it was Casey and he needed Chuck and Sarah on a conference call with General Beckman. As they left Chuck's apartment Sarah knew she the week was up tomorrow and it looked like she might not succeed at this mission unless she had a miracle on Day 7.


	8. It's Over

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Chuck**

Sarah was working behind the counter at the Orange Orange not knowing what she should do next. She really didn't think Chuck could last a week without him being seduced by her and here he was about to do it. While she admired him for his resolve part of her wondered if he was really that attracted to her. She was meeting him later today and hoped that things would go well.

Meanwhile Chuck was at work at the Buy More and had a look of tension on his face. Nobody knew what to make of it except Casey who seemed pleased by this situation.

"Hey Bartowski what's up," Casey asked with a grin on his face

"You know damn well Casey," Chuck scowled as he replied

"Well I got to hand it to you, you have done quite a job the past week, but you probably handed it to yourself quite a bit, haven't you?" Casey asked

"Bite me," Chuck replied

"Aww Bartowski save your fantasies for Walker, oh and when you guys finally do the deed please turn off all the recoding devices, although if you left them on I could probably make a fortune." Casey said as he left

Chuck finished up work that day and went home where he found Captain Awesome watching TV on the couch.

"Hey bro what's happening," Awesome asked

"Not much Sarah coming over soon," Chuck replied

"Well good you seemed tense lately," Awesome said with a smile

"Yeah that because we still got that bed going on," Chuck said with a groan

"Oh man you still haven't cracked, that's awesome," stated Awesome

"Well on one hand I am glad I got the will power but on the other hand I am wondering if it is affecting Sarah. I hope this doesn't cause her to doubt how serious I am about her." Chuck said as he took a seat down on the couch.

"So let her know that," Awesome said as he got up to go to work.

Later that evening Sarah came over and she and Chuck went to the beach where they had their first serious talk. They decided to have another picnic on the beach followed by an evening of lying on the sand and talking, it was mostly small talk and Chuck knew they had to bring up the bed. He suggested they go back to his place and Sarah agreed.

When they got back to his place they went into his bedroom to sit down and talk.

"So this has been one hell of a bet huh," Chuck asked as he pushed a stray hair behind Sarah's head

"Yeah it has, I guess I'm not as attractive as I thought," Sarah replied

"Oh I wouldn't say that do you have any idea of the number of cold showers I have had to take the past week?" Chuck asked

"Really? I didn't know that," Sarah replied

"Oh yeah, you have quite the effect on me Sarah Walker," Chuck said with a smile

"So what do we do now," Sarah asked

"Well this is the last day of the bet; I don't want either of us to lose so how about we call it a draw?" Chuck asked

"Sounds good to me," Sarah said as she leaned in to kiss Chuck

Chuck and Sarah fell back onto the bed making out both relived that this bet was finally over.

_Well that's it hope you guys enjoyed it. Please Review_


End file.
